Mon amour pour toi est ridicule
by AsukaTirento
Summary: De quelle manière un joueur de football déclare-t-il sa flamme ? En envoyant des ballons dans la tête des gens, comme Axel Blaze ? Avec une rose, comme ferait Byron Love ou Edgar Partinus ? Mmh, pas vraiment. Du moins, Hector Hélio à sa propre manière de déclarer son amour, et ce avec un match de football juste après le FFI et une chanson ! Quoi, on n'est pas dans un Disney ?


**Une idée complètement saugrenue (oui, je sais, personne n'utilise ce mot, et alors ?) qui m'est venue en tête alors que j'écoutais une musique du film Descendant (chacun ses goûts en matière de musique). Donc, au lieu de m'apitoyer que la sortie de Descendant 2 est lointaine (même si c'est faux) eh bien, écrivons quelque chose de drôle !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven et quant à la chanson, celle-ci appartient à Disney et au film Descendant. Ah et, concernant les paroles de la chanson, j'en ai fait une version assez... personnelle, à la façon Hector Hélio.**

* * *

 **Mon amour pour toi est ridicule**

Il n'était pas rare de voir les capitaines des équipes du Football Frontier International se réunirent sur un des nombreux terrains de football de l'archipel de Liocott. Et comme d'habitude, cela attirait grand monde. Après tout, il fallait bien s'occuper maintenant que le tournoi était fini et qu'Inazuma Japan avait été déclarée comme la meilleure équipe junior du monde. Et quel meilleure manière de s'occuper que de tenter de départager les meilleurs joueurs du tournoi ?

Le match se faisait en deux équipes de cinq joueurs. Dans l'une se trouvait Mark Evans, Edgar Partinus, Thiago Torres, Mac Robingo et Mark Kruger, ce dernier très attristé que son meilleur ami, Dylan Keith, n'ait pu participer à ce match entre capitaines.

Et de l'autre, Hector Hélio, Paolo Bianchi, Victor Garcia, Jonas Borak, Pierre Godin. Ces trois derniers étaient les capitaines des équipes des Toreros Rouges, Brocken Bogue et les Roses Griffons, respectivement l'équipe Espagnol, Allemagne et Française du groupe B dont on avait peu entendu parler du côté du groupe A. Même si on entendait parler d'eux comme le lion du terrain pour Victor, le borgne pour Jonas et le romantique pour Pierre. Sinon Nathan traiterait ce dernier de clone de Byron Love parce qu'il trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup au niveau du caractère. Même si Byron, dans son grand égo, réfuterait ses propos et changerait directement de sujet sur la ressemblance entre Edgar Partinus et Nathan, ce qui avait tendance à beaucoup l'énerver. Oui, Nathan n'appréciait pas vraiment Edgar.

Évidemment, ce fut un long et très dur match entre les deux équipes de cinq joueurs et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire à entendre les fans du groupe A, les capitaines du groupe B se débrouillaient très bien avec un ballon de football, et pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient Hector avec eux. Il y avait Paolo, aussi. Oui bon, il aurait fallu parler des quelques techniques inédites de Pierre Godin, qui pour une raison étrange, se retrouvait toujours avec une rose dans la bouche, comme si les épines ne lui faisaient pas mal. Ou bien de Jonas Borak qui, malgré son bandeau qui lui couvrait l'œil gauche, avait une parfaite visibilité du terrain et faisait un très bon stratège. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences. Sauf pour Victor qui, avec ses étranges moustaches au style de Naruto sur les joues, lui donnait un air féroce et fonctionnait très bien : il était terrifiant sur un terrain, ainsi qu'un défenseur des plus talentueux.

Mais bon, tout le monde ne s'intéressait qu'à une chose : qui de Mark Evans et Hector Hélio était le meilleur gardien du monde ? Même si l'on pourrait croire que cette question avait été conclue avec la finale du FFI, mais pas du tout. Du coup, le défi avait été simple : la première équipe à mettre trois buts avait gagnée. Et en ce moment, les deux équipes se retrouvaient à deux buts respectivement.

Parmi les fans de la foule qui s'était formée sur les gradins près du terrain, une personne soupira.

— Ces gens-là n'ont vraiment rien à faire de leurs journées ?

— Tu sais, Nelly, vu le prix qu'ils ont payé pour passer des vacances à Liocott, ils ont bien le droit d'en profiter, non ? Après tout, ils sont venus ici pour le foot.

— Mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie ! Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que quiconque, Nathan, toi qui faisait de l'athlétisme.

Pour toute réponse, Nathan grimaça en lui faisait signe de se taire, alors qu'il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Heureusement, personne n'avait entendu les propos de Nelly, ce qui lui permit de relâcher sa respiration, soulagé.

— Dis pas ici, enfin ! s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Pour tous ces gens qui sont venus assister au FFI, le foot c'est sacré. On peut se faire tuer pour dire que le foot c'est pas important !

— T'AS DIT QUOI SUR LE FOOTBALL, FILETTE ? cria une voix extrêmement grave.

Nathan grimaça lorsqu'un fan très imposant par ses muscles, l'attrapa par le col avec un air menaçant. Avant que Nathan n'ait pu s'expliquer, son agresseur se prit un ballon de football dans la tronche et tomba par terre, assommé, sans que personne ne s'y intéresse. Nathan se tourna pour voir son sauveur.

— Tiens, pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? murmura-t-il à voix basse.

En effet, venait vers lui, Axel accompagné de Shawn. L'attaquant de foot se recoiffait avec un peigne, une mauvaise habitude empruntée d'Archer, alors que Shawn fixa, perplexe, l'homme assommé au sol.

— Tu n'es pas allé un peu fort, Axel ? demanda-t-il à l'attaquant de feu. On pourrait commencer à avoir des problèmes avec la sécurité de Liocott. Ils ont déjà quatre plaintes à l'encontre de quelqu'un qui envoi des ballons de foot sur des gens, il serait dommage que la police apprenne que c'est toi.

— Tu sais, Axel, faudrait que tu arrêtes d'envoyer des ballons de football à la tronche des gens, déclara Nathan. C'est pas vraiment de cette façon qu'ils vont comprendre l'importance du football.

— Cela a bien marché avec Shawn, répondit Axel en haussant les épaules alors qu'il se baissa pour récupérer son précieux ballon de foot. Et Jude. Et Austin. Et...

— Oui, bon, ça va, on a compris ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Tranquillement, Axel et Shawn prirent place à côté de Nathan, là où se trouvait auparavant son agresseur qui était toujours assommé au sol.

— Arg, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Ils me gâchent le soleil !

— Aphrodite, t'es dans des gradins et en plus ils sont en contre-bas, je te ferais signaler.

— Bryce, tu veux pas plutôt aller embêter Claude au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ?

— Oh non, pas eux... marmonna Nathan en entendant la voix de deux des trois du trio d'imbéciles.

Nathan jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et vit, à son grand désarroi, Byron avec Claude et Bryce. Pour une fois, les trois ne se disputaient pas – enfin, pas beaucoup – surtout grâce au fait que Byron se trouvait entre les deux autres. Par « pur » hasard, le défenseur observa le reste des gradins et fut encore plus attristé de l'avoir fait en remarquant la présence de Sue à côté de son mamours – Erik Eagle – avec Tori, Hurley et Darren juste à côté d'eux.

Heureusement pour Nathan, ils ne remarquèrent pas sa présence puisqu'au même instant, un évènement inattendu se produisit sur le terrain de football : Hector Hélio sortait de ses cages. Bon, en vrai, tout le monde s'y attendait. Après tout, le capitaine des Petits Géants ne semblait pas avoir compris le principe du rôle de gardien mais personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer, puisque Mark Evans faisait pareil la plupart du temps. À la surprise générale, ce fut comme si les membres de l'équipe de Mark Evans ne tentèrent même pas de l'arrêter, laissant le champ libre au favori de David Evans pour remonter le terrain, ballon au pied.

— C'est toujours pareil avec eux, moqua Edgar, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Bah, au moins on voit qu'ils n'ont peur de rien, déclara Paolo, positionné à ses côtés.

— Ils sont quand même étranges, les joueurs du groupe A, déclara Victor Garcia de son assent particulier qui rappelait la chaleur de l'Espagne.

Jonas Borak, Pierre Godin ne purent qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, pendant qu'au même moment, le capitaine des Français envoyait une énième rose rouge dans le public, obtenant des cris hystériques de ses admiratrices.

— Qui va gagner d'après vous ? demanda Edgar alors qu'Hector et Mark se faisaient face.

— Mark, répondirent Paolo, Mac, Thiago et Mark l'Américain, sans l'once d'une hésitation.

— Mmh, je ne serais pas si sûr, moquait l'anglais en croisant les bras. Vous allez être surpris.

En effet, ce fut une surprise lorsqu'Hélio réussit à vaincre l'Arrêt Céleste de Mark avec son Rayon X. Personne ne s'y attendait vraiment, sauf Edgar semblerait-il. Cela n'empêcha nullement la foule de s'extasier et d'applaudir à s'en briser les mains.

— Je l'avais dit, se vanta Edgar, dans un style « _so English »_. Si prévisible.

— Il semblerait que Mark repose sur ses lauriers, plaisanta Paolo sans méchanceté – comment ce garçon pourrait-il faire preuve de méchanceté, franchement ?

Mais, au lieu que les capitaines se serrent la main, notamment Mark et Hélio, ce dernier eut une réaction bien différente de celle qu'on attendait de lui et s'approcha rapidement du commentateur pour lui prendre son micro – on ne vous avait pas dit qu'il y avait un présentateur ? Eh bien, maintenant vous le savez – et se plaça au centre du terrain. À ses côtés apparurent de nombreux membres de l'équipe des Petits Géants et même Paolo fut là. L'Ikemen jeta un regard à Hélio, qui hocha la tête, et soudainement une musique venue de nulle part s'enclencha alors que le groupe se mit à dance en rythme. Hélio, le micro à ses lèvres, pointa du doigt une personne dans la foule et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Nathan en voyant qu'il était pointé du doigt.

Ah non, attendez, c'était Nelly qu'Hélio pointait du doigt. Autant pour lui... De toute façon, Nelly semblait toute aussi surprise que tout le monde, alors qu'Hélio se mit à crier son nom :

— Nelly Raimon ! Cette chanson, je te la dédie !

Et là, Hector Hélio se mit à chanter. Non, ce n'était absolument pas prévisible et personne ne s'y attendait, mais tout le monde en fut agréable surpris, notamment ses admiratrices à l'âme romantique, tout comme celles de Paolo, qui étaient aux anges de voir leur footballeur préféré se déhanché en dansant – extrêmement bien par ailleurs.

« _Est-ce que je t'ai dit, que je suis amoureux de toi ? Est-ce que je t'ai dit, que je ne peux rien y faire ? Est-ce que je t'ai dit, que mon amour est plus fort que toute technique ? Mais laisse-moi te le crier à haute-voix, comme si j'utilisais ma Main de l'Âme à son maximum. À son maximum !_

 _Je t'ai rencontré sous un merveilleux palmier, avec un ballon de foot au pied. Et maintenant que je te vois, je ne pense qu'à toi. Je n'ai cru que ça arriverait à un passionné comme moi, mais regarde maintenant, je suis passionné par autre chose qu'un ballon de football, car tu m'as mis un but._

 _Parce que mon amour pour toi est ridicule ! Je t'ai laissé marquer, car j'étais envouté. Parce que mon amour pour toi est ridicule ! Mon amour est R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E !_ »

— R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E ! répéta la foule, endiablée.

— Pourquoi les gens répètent comme des ânes ce qu'il dit ? grommela Byron.

« _Il est..._ »

— RIDICULE !

« _Juste..._ »

— RIDUCULE !

« _Et je te donnerai tous les points du match pour un seul baiser !_

 _Est-ce que je t'ai dit, que je suis amoureux de toi ? Est-ce que je t'ai dit, que je ne peux rien y faire ? Est-ce que je t'ai dit, que mon amour est plus fort que toute technique ? Mais laisse-moi te le crier à haute-voix, comme si j'utilisais ma Main de l'Âme, à son maximum. À son maximum !_

 _Je dois savoir quelle stratégie employée, alors fais-moi gagner. Tu me donneras la victoire avec un but d'un Rayon X ! Je ne pourrais aller nulle part sur le terrain sans toi. Parce si tu n'es pas dans notre équipe, je ne saurais quoi faire._

 _Parce que mon amour pour toi est ridicule ! Je t'ai laissé marquer, car j'étais envouté. Parce que mon amour pour toi est ridicule ! Mon amour est R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E !_ »

— R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E ! répéta la foule.

— Arg, mais arrêtez de chanter ça ! s'écria Byron.

« _Il est..._ »

— RIDICULE !

« _Juste..._ »

— RIDUCULE !

« _Et je te donnerai tous les points du match pour un seul baiser !_ »

— Et cette chanson est ridicule ! termina Byron.

Mais personne ne lui portait attention, tous les yeux étaient rivés vers Hélio qui, avec une rose à la main – qu'il avait du « emprunter » à Pierre – se tenait face à Nelly, agenouillé devant elle. Si la jeune fille ne sut pas quoi réponse à cette déclaration d'amour musicale, d'autres avaient quelques réactions à procurer à sa place.

— Tss, cela est tellement... Américain, comme façon de déclarer sa flamme, marmonna Edgar en roulant des yeux. Cela manque beaucoup trop de galanterie et de charme. On ne se permettrait jamais de faire ça chez nous. Un diner aux chandelles est préférable.

— Pff, il se prend pour qui, franchement ? moqua Byron. Non seulement il chante comme une star de j-pop mais en plus il chante mal.

— Autant que toi sous la douche, ajouta Claude avec un sourire narquois, obtenant un regard noir de l'androgyne.

— Tiens, je devrais peut-être faire pareil... pensa Axel en regardant Shawn.

— Waouh, ils mettent de l'ambiance, ceux-là ! s'exclama Hurley en se levant alors qu'il faisait signe à Tori et Darren de faire de même. Allez, venez, on va les rejoindre !

— Pitié, faites que ça ne donne pas une bonne idée comme ça à Mark... pria Nathan à voix basse.

— Mamours ! s'exclama Sue en se tournant vers son prince charmant. Pourquoi tu ne chantes pas, toi ? Tu vas me déclarer ta flamme avec une musique, toi aussi ? Allez, allez, dis-moi que c'est ça !

— Euh...

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'admets, j'ai trouvé ça très drôle à écrire, surtout le passage avec la chanson qui est juste... très Hector, dirons-nous. Pour les quelques curieux, la chanson originale est _Did I Mention_ , du film _Descendants_ , de Disney. J'espère que vous avez trouvé ça drôle, j'ai personnellement bien aimé écrire ça (en plus j'ai pu mettre les capitaines du groupe B du FFI !), même si c'est beaucoup plus long que prévu. Mais ça, ça m'arrive tout le temps, donc bon...**


End file.
